Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-6}{10p} + \dfrac{-3}{10p}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-6 - 3}{10p}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-9}{10p}$